Hello
by Trixie-Guest
Summary: MultiSongfic. Draco's thoughts of what's happened to him lately, as he sits in the carriage that's soon to take him to St. Mungos. Please RR! Slightly DG. Enjoy!
1. Hello

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tom Riddle, the diary, Ginny, Draco, Lucius, Voldemort, nor any of the characters I mention in this fic.

I also do not own the song 'Hello', by Evanescence.

There is no need to sue a 13-year old! ^-^

A/N: This songfic is in Draco's POV, and it is a bit odd. My friend didn't understand it, and I'm not sure if many will, but, its just a little something I put together when I was utterly bored.

All reviews, flames, and criticism are welcome. ^-^

+*+*+*+*+*+*+

'Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again'

As I sit here, watching her laugh merrily with her pathetic friends: Colin Creevy, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas, I scowl at the fact that the three boys have nothing else to do but play with a _girl_ who's _younger_ than them.

Despicable.

Ah, but then there's this one part of me that knows I'm not much better than they are. Seeking the love from someone like her is impossible.

As I sit here in the carriage, watching her hold their hands as they twirl around in the rain with their heads back, her white blouse wet enough to see through it clear enough, I can not help but to think that they all seek her love, but she just smiles and pushes it aside, as if she doesn't notice.

Oh, but she does. And she likes playing us all like this.

__

'Has no one told you she's not breathing?'

Shaming everyone by her false innocence, by her teasing smile and harmonious laughter, she fooled me.

I was longing for her innocence, for her sweet lips, but only when it was in reach did I notice she was playing me like a fool. Luring me deeper into her lair, then teasing me with her soft kisses…and like that, she pushes me away, laughing softly, and turns away.

When I confronted her in the halls while she was with the Dream Team and, of course, her three puppy dogs seeking her attention, I asked her why.

She played innocent and denied everything with a blush, and turning to her brother she gave an innocent shrug, and it was because of that I got this black eye.

It was because of her my father practically disowned me, my 'friends' abandoned me since I had no respect from others to boost their reputations, and my potions grades were all F's.

I was at the bottom of the world, until…

__

'Hello I'm your mind giving you

Someone to talk to'

Until I made my own friend.

__

'Hello'

At first I thought perhaps it was her playing with my mind, literally. But soon I found that it was my mind, no one else's. It uttered words I've never heard spoke in my direction before. It was my friend…

__

'If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream'

When I began drifting off in class, talking silently to my mind, Professors began to notice. Snape was the first to notice, but he didn't care enough to say anything, Flitwick was the second to notice, and informed Dumbledore. When Dumbledore was told by numerous Professors of my lacking and blank look upon my face all the time, he told me to meet him in his office.

__

'Don't try to fix me I'm not broken'

He said he understood. That he knew what I was going through. That he knew what my father done to me. He assured everything was going to be alright, and that I could always count on him.

But my mind told me not to listen. It was all lies anyways. Dumbledore always lies.

He lied when he first found out of my fathers savage punishments. He said Lucius would never hurt me again.

What a fool he was for believing his own words.

My father was in control of the Dementors. I knew, I just didn't tell. I thought it'd be amusing to show him wrong.

He escaped, and Dumbledore's words ran through my head repeatedly as they raped and tortured me for speaking with Dumbledore and being the Weasley girl's whore.

They thought I betrayed them, but I never, Dumbledore just guessed.

The old bat shouldn't speak, he did more harm to me promising that then he would've done by just being silent.

So, as he spoke to me, I just drifted off again…

__

'Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide'

I watch her teasing lips taunt the Thomas boy, and soon, there they are, snogging in the rain.

I bit my lip and turn away.

I lost everything I ever had…just for her one kiss. For that one kiss that she gave him.

And he lost nothing.

Bitter tears build up in my eyes, but I shed none.

__

'Don't cry…'

It's back again. At first I cherished this voice, but now I despise it.

It taunts me, just like she does.

__

'Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here'

She pauses to look as my carriage takes off, and she flashes me a devilish smile of triumph, then I see her hold up one small, black, leather book, and all at once, I realize what she's done. Pulling away in the carriage that takes me to St. Mungo's, I realize who she is.

Or, rather, I realized she wasn't who I believed her to be.

I realized that what I had, everything's gone. Everything. Just because of_ them_.

But I couldn't for the life of me figure out why they wanted to get rid of me.

__

"Goodbye, Draco Malfoy." Tom Riddle's voice echoed through my head, and I could just imagine my father's mocking laugh at my weakness.

When I'm at St. Mungo's, no one takes me seriously when I say that the girl I was lusting over was actually being possessed by Tom Riddle, they just think I'm in major denial.

When I tell them the voices in my head are gone, and that they weren't _my_ voices, they don't believe me either, because each time they find something worse, something that I know has to do with my father. They set me up, because they were afraid of me, they put things in my head that I'm not aware of, but these Doctors are.

They hate having their victims alive or sane, they hate it when people seek revenge.

That's why they done this to me.

__

'All that's left of yesterday'


	2. Empty

**A/N:

* * *

**

Alright, this was going to be a one-shot, but then I got reading it, then read the reviews I got, and figured "why not!" So here I am, presenting to you my newest fic. I've been retired for a bit from the ff world… but I'm making a comeback!

Alright, so some info on this story…

Well, the first chapter was actually the last chapter, just to confuse ya! I was going to start by going chapter 11 to chapter 1, but I thought it'd be more fun to go Chapter 11, Chapter 1, Chapter 2, ect ect…

Um. Ok I'm gunna shut up about this and let you figure out for your self.

Wow. Can't believe I started this five years ago.

See! That is why you should REVIEW. Coz I didn't remember I had this.

Ooh wait, just to let you know, this is a mosaic sort of songfic, meaning that I will be using different songs from different musicians.

Oh, and I own none of these songs or characters. Just in case ya don't know who JK Rowling is, hehe.

* * *

Part one: Empty (Song by Metric)

* * *

I never quite understood how evil came to be, because for the longest time I wasn't aware of its existence. I never really thought twice about inflicting pain, mainly because I never questioned my fathers strict rules on the matter.

As a child, I had many questions forming in my head, but my father put a quick stop to it before it elevated into something he couldn't control.

My mother always wanted to be very close to me, but my father restricted this. As a child, I thought this was fairly normal. After all, how else would I gain independence? Now, I see that my father was preventing my mother from spoiling my mind any further with such "naïve" thoughts of good and evil.

When I was at the age of nine, my father took me to a village just outside of London. There he taught me how to hunt.

Little did I know that the rabbit I was hunting was really a man by the name of Blake Davis. The name is not of any real importance, it's just something I have always remembered; perhaps because he was the first person that showed me that human existence isn't on such a grand scale as I had originally thought.

My father figured that guilt was the best recipe for raising a Death Eater. He convinced me that I should have known the difference between a rabbit and a man that was in the shape of a rabbit; he said I must have wanted to kill him, and that there was nothing wrong with it.

'_There is no way out, the only way out is to give in  
When there is no way out, the only way out is to give in'_

At the age of nine I was taught that blood lust is expected to occur in those who wish to go places in life.

My father being my only real role model in my upbringing, I had much respect for him.

With age comes a certain bit of collected intelligence, but one must recognize that aging doesn't occur easily; with each day brings new experiences, and the only way one is to gain knowledge is by the experiences that one has. That being said, it is quite obvious that one person's knowledge can be quite different from someone else's. If you were raised in a kitchen, you'd probably know how to cook. Me? I was raised in an immaculate manor with many rules, and also, many dark practices.

I think it is due to this that it took me so long to realize just how evil my father was. Being raised with his sinister habits, it didn't bother me seeing people getting hurt. But on another note, up until this last year, I have never been hurt physically, so I never understood what pain felt like.

Also, with age comes certain physical changes, as everyone knows. Being a teenager, I was nearly at the peak of my sexual curiosity. The summer following my sixth year at Hogwarts, I began experimenting with the girls that I frequently had to entertain while our fathers would meet up.

'_How I love to…'_

The first month was bliss. Pansy and Blaise would come over frequently, and together they were sheer heaven. My father would entertain their fathers on a regular basis, and they rarely stayed in the manor for long. Having the manor to just the three of us, we would get into a lot of different experiments.

One time in particular we drew a bath, and as we were waiting for the water to fill to the brim, we began undressing each other, using nothing more than our teeth. We got so engaged in our little game, we momentarily forgot about the bath. We ignored the water when it began to flow out the tub, and allowed it to flow as far as it wanted to go.

'_How I love to…'_

It wasn't until the door was blasted open that we regretted leaving the water to run all over the floor.

Now, let me explain the terror of being caught having premarital sex by three high-ranked Death Eaters…

Obviously, the higher rank a family is, the higher the chances that they are going to be filthy rich, well respected among the dark community, and perhaps most importantly, the safer they remain. When a child is bred into this little community, it is seen as nothing more than a prize to be sold to another family. A big majority of the families have wedding contracts, in hope to prevent their children from spoiling their status by marrying to a less respected member, or even worse, marrying off to a family that has no members nor wealth. It's fairly simple, despite a few complexities tied in with some traditions.

Although it wouldn't be a problem for me to marry either of the girls, the simple fact that we are all tied into contracts to other people makes it a hard situation to get out of.

I was arrogant. I didn't think I'd be punished at all. After all, I'm one of the highest ranked heirs there is, the Zabini's and Parkenson's have nothing on us Malfoy's. I knew they'd be punished for sure, however I didn't really think or care about how they would be punished. As for myself, well I figured it'd be a simple 'Draco, you should not have done that.' lecture from my father.

How I wish my assumptions were correct.

I was hexed off of Blaise before I even had a chance to get off, and the girls were both punished severely on the spot; their fathers not flinching even once while giving them a few decent moments of the Cruciatus curse.

My father picked my wand up, which was on the floor, where my robes were piled, and gave it to me.

"I expect you to have all the pleasure you desire from any whores, son. But don't go mucking with their wedding contracts. A used woman is no more than a waste of space, and we aren't to be expected in making up for lost benefits from cancelled contracts ever again, understand?" He said, evaluating the girls over with a smirk. "But, seeing as though the damage is done, it looks that we have two young ladies that need a lesson or two."

Virginity was a big deal with the contracts. A lot of families can get into feuds about lost virginity. Once it was known to be lost, it often led to a cancelled contract, and in turn, the one who took the virginity is usually held liable.

I understood by then my fathers orders. He had no mercy, and I wasn't to have any either.

'_How I love to give in'_

I had a twinge of guilt in me as I seen my father drag Blaise out the door, but I knew it had to be done. Punishments were one thing that one could never avoid or put aside.

When I awoke in the night, Pansy and Blaise were tied to the bed, both unconscious, perhaps sleeping. My father was sitting on a chair, the look of assessment still on his face.

It was in that next hour that I lost all hope on my sense of 'intelligence'. Lucius had no mercy as he forced himself into me, preaching how important control was, and how I must be punished for ruining two wedding contracts, and nearly mucked my own up. Pansy and Blaise awoke, and they witnessed the excruciating punishment that I was dealt, with dread that they would be punished again.

'_Here no one sleeps, one lays up while the other lies down_

_Where no one sleeps, one lays up while the other lies down'_

It seemed surreal to me, that it was happening. I was being punished in such a way that I didn't even really ever comprehend would be possible.

I never noticed how irony can sneak up on a person until that summer. To witness rape of a woman is something that I have experienced a few times at least, but it was never really something that I comprehended as evil, because I figured that it wouldn't be as degrading as it really is. Perhaps this is why there are so many followers of the Dark Lord… we do not all _know_ what it is to be innocent and have something being stripped from you. We don't know what it is to be raped, because we have never experienced it, and we do not know what evil is because we are surrounded by it. It's not that we're evil, it's that we are unaware of it, which is often just as worse.

'_Ask the line on your face what the line on your hand meant  
We couldn't see what was coming'_

I suppose one would look upon my upbringing and think that the only way for me to truly break free of the evil that consumes my family is to have something happen to me that makes me realize that there is a line that separates good from evil, and the only plausible way for that to happen is for some hidden bit of my innocence to be stripped from me.

That summer I had a new, broken sense of value. I couldn't help but distance myself from my friends, family and previous faith. With everything being so clearly vile, how could I trust what I used to value? I had to start from scratch, at age seventeen, which was considerably harder than I could even comprehend at the time.

'_Shake your head it's empty'_

Going back to Hogwart's was a relief, yet it seemed difficult to stay focused. I am to be expected to act the same as usual, but with this much of an inner change, how was I to maintain it? The most I could do would be to act like a puppet. Act like nothing happened…

'_Shake your hips move your feet  
Shake your head it's empty'  
_  
It didn't come so easily at first. I think it just came to be a mind over matter issue more than anything, because in all honesty I wasn't noticed much. Sure, I had my "friends" such as Crabbe and Goyle, but they never noticed much anyways. Perhaps they just thought I matured over the summer, and have no time for their presence. Although, come to think of it, that's exactly what happened anyways.

'_I'm so glad that I'm an island'  
_

The only people who really noticed were some Gryffindor's, due to my lack of abuse towards them. But what were they going to do? Ask me why I'm no longer outwardly rude to them? I'm just lucky that I didn't bother to maintain any real friendships during my period at school.

'_I'm so glad that I'm an island'_

I once secretly desired the sense of a true friendship, but I became relieved that I never achieved such a thing, because I doubt I could confess to anyone what tragedies I've succumbed to. The hardest part of school is seeing the girls every day. Pansy and Blaise stick to themselves, and occasionally eye me up. I'm unsure if they despise me, or if they're just reluctant to talk to me due to what they witnessed. Although I witnessed the same being done to them, I find it somehow harder to believe that their punishment was as excruciating as mine was. I'm glad they didn't try to talk to me, because I really have nothing to say. None of us would be able to push the experience aside. Besides, they were nothing more than a fun lay to me, and I'm sure I wasn't any more than that to them either.

'_I'm so glad that I'm an island now'_

After weeks, I think the professors began to notice my change. I was no longer having to serve detentions due to petty feuds with other schoolmates, nor was I called in for failing marks. Before the summer, my marks were just managing to get me by, because I had the arrogance to accompany my lack of effort. I figured that with my fathers power, I didn't have to make much effort for anything. School wasn't important to me then.

But school became my only chance to escape the world that I was born into. School was my dream ticket out of the darkness. I became so engrossed in my schoolwork that often I would forget to sleep or eat. I was ensuring that all of my energy was fed to this work. It was my only way out, I had to put all of the effort I could into it.

'_Sickness was fixing me some'  
_

When winter approached, I dreaded going back home. I didn't want my efforts to be stripped from me. I didn't want to be shot down, finding that my efforts were in vain.

My father wasn't there much, for he had many matters to tend to with his Master and with the Minister. All the while he was around I felt uncontrollably fragile. I couldn't predict what he was going to do, not that I ever could, but this time it seemed to weigh heavier on my mind than usual. I didn't know if he was going to find another reason to punish me, or if he even remembered doing anything so vile to me. After all, how often does he commit such crimes against fellow man? I didn't follow him around. I don't know half of what he does.

Towards the middle of the break, my father and his acquaintances began to have meetings more frequently at our manor, and with this came more punishments. It seems that since my father seen that I was a previous source of entertainment to his colleagues, he figured that I may be put to some use. Every so often he would lend me out, if there was a member that had a higher rank than him and a peculiar sense of sexuality (which wasn't so "peculiar" to many, much to my devastation.)

It only occurred about four times with the other men, and twice in between my father snuck in a punishment from himself. The first time he was "appalled" by my lack of respect to high ranked Death Eaters. The second time he just wanted to ensure that I was "appreciative" of his efforts. He didn't bother to punish me for the tears I shed, nor did he punish me for trying to defend myself, which I found frightening. Perhaps he knew that it hurt to have ones soul torn from him.

'_Coughed out my heart in the last stall'_

The first day back to school was a breeze. It almost seemed as if it was getting easier to ignore my thoughts that were screaming inside. I almost felt like I could take on the world. Anything could be thrown at me, and it didn't matter, because I lost all that I had already, and now nothing seemed like it could hurt.

_  
'Now that the damage is done'_

With this new sense of accomplishment, of invincibility, I felt as though my world was indestructible. I didn't need my fathers power or money. I just needed to figure out where I wanted this new life to lead to.

_'I never miss it at all'

* * *

_

Thank you Captain Speed-o, for adding this to your favorites (even though you didn't review, tsk tsk hehe)

Thank you Unhealthily-Obsessed, Sweety gal, Ami Landon Mendal, Dark Angel 2013, Storm079, Meltable, and Xia.

And thanks Little Red Rabbit (I think, hehe). Naw, but in all seriousness, thanks for reviewing... and especially for bein the first to hehe.

Rock on all ya fic'ers... And please review, I'm one of those girls that constantly needs compliments hehehe... Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I'll post more soon. It won't be another five year wait.


End file.
